Demashitaa! Z Ultimate Team?
by Bear-Sama14
Summary: *Continuation of series* In the beginning, there were the PPGZ... then the RRBZ... then the PPNKGZ, or something like that... and now an even more powerful, more deadly group made of society outsiders with a very creepy name (as well as transformations): ... Dead Boys...? With new and old faces popping up through every loop hole, let's watch all the drama go down! Enjoy! R&R!


**I ONLY OWN OC'S! Oh, and by the way; this is indeed my continuation of Demashitta! Power Puff Girls Z! So I hope you enjoy! ^_^' it starts after episode 52, but I guess you wouldn't be able to tell after this chapter, huh… OH WELL, IT IS HOW I WISH TO START UP A SERIES, SO BOO HOO CRY ENJOY! ^/^**

"Ugh-guh… class is so lame~…" Momoko whined. Kaoru and Miyako sweat-dropped, and Miyako giggled awkwardly. "Um, but it's good for super heroes to be somewhat smart, right, Kaoru?" Kaoru just ignored her and went back into her state of successfully (failing) getting some naptime in class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beep, beep, beep~_

"TEACHER~!"

All eyes flew to the three girls, and Ms. Keane made a face, though smiled. "U-um… yes, girls?" big mistake. "I THINK I SEE WORMS CRAWLING INSIDE MY EYES!" Kaoru yelled. "MY NOSE IS BEING EATEN FROM THE INSIDE!" Momoko cried. "THERE'S A FRUIT IN MY FRUIT BOWL!" well. That was weird. But without any bother for a real consent, the three young teens immediately ran out the doors and to the rooftop. "Hyper… Blossom…!" Momoko officially transformed into so. "Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako did the same. "Powered Buttercup…!" Of course the green one was dead last. What's up with that? I mean –they're on the SAME team, they're EQUALLY AWESOME, they're EQUALLY PRETTY (in a certain way), and –seriously, how come the red one always has to be the leader? And the blue one always has to be the 'cute' one, while the green in almost every show's like: "OH MY GOSH IT'S A PERSON I'M GOING TO KILL JUST BECAUSE I CAN SEE THEM! _I DON'T __**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!**_" Like, really? Cue sweat drop. Anyways~ Blossom took out her compactor, and opened it up only to see the professor's worried expression. "What is it –"She was suddenly cut short. "_GIRLS! IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! THEY'VE SOMEHOW COME AGAIN~!" _He yelled frantically. The girls sweat dropped, and Kaoru sighed. "Okay? Come on, Professor, we fought them about a billion times already; what's one more?" The vein in the scientist's head popped out, and he practically screamed, "_**THEY'RE STILL DISTURBING THE CITY! ON TOP OF THAT, THEY HAVE A NEW MEMBER; A TWO COLORED ONE!" **_The girls blinked, and their eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT!?" they quickly flew over the town, gazing over it in sight of the troublemakers. "Jeez, why am I not surprised?" Blossom murmured, looking over the mess, totally unimpressed. That rhymed. Yay. "Well, boys will be boys…" Bubbles balanced. "Oh! I found them!" Buttercup and Blossom looked to where Bubbles was pointing. They were hanging up large pictures of naked, or half dressed women on the billboards in… perverted stances, let's just say. The girls' faces turned beet red. "T-those boys are so evil!" Blossom yelled, her yoyo already in her hand. "Yeah! What perverts they are! This is probably even worse than the time they flipped our skirts!" Buttercup agreed, more than ready to bash their skulls with her giant hammer. "I agree! This is so unfair to the women put in these pictures, prostitute or not!" The pink and green superhero stared at their friend for a bit strangely. She blinked. "What?" The two others sweat dropped. "…Nevermind, let's just go." Buttercup insisted. The PPGZ flew over to over to the boys, their weapons in hand, and screamed, "GET OUT OF TOWN, YOU PERVERTS…!" All the boys, including the newest member, had quickly jumped out of the way just in time so that the girls went flying into the billboard. "Ew~ The old hags are lesbians now!" Brick exclaimed, pointing at Blossom. "Grrr! _**I AM NOT A LESBIAN YOU SICK GAY-TARD!**_" Brick's eyebrow twitched, showing that the comment had annoyed him, but instead, he and his brothers stuck their finger up their nose and began shooting brown, green, yellowish-clear, and some even bloody red boogers at the girls. "Booger Shot!" They said in harmony. The girls screamed at this.

"Really, now? How immature _you _all are…"

Everyone stopped, and looked up at a girl who was floating in the air, in her own PPGZ getup. The original PPGZ and also the RRBZ blinked. "N-No way…"Blossom and Brick uttered. "We've got a new member, too?" Bubbles tested. "Ie-yie-yie…" Buttercup grumbled just as butch said, "You've got to be kidding me." "Who the heck are you, hag #4?" Brick asked. The girl got a tick mark after that comment.

"Rugh!" She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "What are you, five? I have a name, you know, and I would appreciate it if you used it when addressing me." She gazed around, and summoned what looked to be black, brown, and small tints of gold and green headphones; they looked like the small Beats by Dr. Dre. She placed the TRS connector into a weird circle like audio jack that was near the upper hem of her dress, and the earbuds grew larger in size; silver electricity floating around it. She wore a dirt brown dress, had gold outlining on her jacket, while the jacket itself was a grassy deep green color, and the audio jack attached to her clothing was solid black, as were her gloves. Brown outlined the white parts on her gloves, and her shoes were brown also. She had milk chocolate brown skin, dark eyes, long full lashes, and raven hair that was braided towards the back and flat ironed in a ponytail. It wasn't as long as Blossoms, since it seemed to stop at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She placed a hand on her hip, and shifted her weight onto her right leg. "I'm Musical Bambie. Nice to meet some of you…" she deadpanned. She glanced over the scene once more. _The girls in my uniform must be my teammates…_ she looked over at the disgusting boys. _They must be the enemy, I guess… _She looked back at the PPGZ, and grinned. "Don't worry guys; I think I'm on your side, I guess!" The headphones shot out for the rowdyruff boys with speed. It wrapped around them tightly to the point where their skin turned red. "Let's do this, _boys!" _Panicking, the red, blue, and green rowdyruffs began to squirm. "Let's dance to my dubstep!" She laughed joyously. The rowdyruff boys turned to their newest bro. "H-Hey! Why aren't you panicking!?" Brick flabbergasted. "Yeah, don't you know what these girls can do to us!?" Boomer agreed. The PPGZ smirked, while Bubbles smiled and giggled, and they flew up to them. "Well, you should have thought of that earlier~ before we could even reach you~." Blossom mocked. "I agree." The new kid mumbled low enough for no one to hear. All eyes were on the new kid. He wore the same retarded get up the rowdyruffs did, and he looked exactly like Bambie, just with hazel brown eyes. His dark hair was wet and sleek like, and it was pulled in a ponytail. His hair was seemingly long, since it went all the way to his lower back, and two thick strands of hair from his ponytail was hanging over his shoulders. Black bindings were what kept his hair up, and he had caramel tips. A pair of Chinese characters was tattooed right where his throat was. It looked like 金星. The girls blinked. "You know, I always figured the RowdyRuff Boys were made to look like thugs…" Blossom started. "…but this one looks a lot more thuggish than the others…" Buttercup finished, examining the boy over again. "Well, I think it's cute!" Bubbles opposed. "WELL!" The PPGZ backed away as Bambi began electrocuting the boys and flinging them around in quick circles. "Ugh…! I think I'm gonna be sick…!" Butch groaned, his face turning green. Bambi laughed at this, and suddenly flung them out of town. "We'll clean up ya'll mess this time, but next time, if there is one, you're DEFENITELY doing it!" She yelled after them. She chuckled, and turned to the girls with a smile. "Let's clean this up, shall we?" once they finished, they all turned to each other. "Hey~ I hope you know we're gonna have to take you to the professor." Buttercup reminded. The girl blinked, and then backed away from them. "Yeah, uh, _no_. I don't really even know 110% who you guys are, besides the fact that we're probably teammates, I guess." The girls sweat dropped. "Is 'I guess' kinda like a speech tick of yours or something?" Bubbles questioned. The girl blushed. "Um… it's just a bad problem with my speech, yeah, I guess. But I'm not gonna just go over to some stranger's house, I guess…!" She argued. The girls double sweat-dropped, and Blossom summoned her yoyo. "I didn't want to do this, you know~…" The newest female narrowed her eyes and got ready. "What the –"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hi, Ken! Hi, Professor! Hi, Poochi!"

The professor and the others turned to the girls with smiles. "Hi, g –_WHY IS THAT GIRL TIED UP!? _" Everyone looked at the brown female squirming viciously in her ropes. "Eh, she didn't want to come with us, so Blossom resorted to force." Bubbles answered. The professors and their pet sweat dropped, and Ken sighed. "Alright, let's have a look at her."

"MMMGHMUGHMRRRHMRHMSHAMMEMEMTRMMRMRMRRRMAAAAAAAA~!"

They had somehow managed to strap the girl to the table without her trying to kill them on spot. "Rugh! Let me go! I don't know any of you, and I'll call the police if I have to!" She hollered angrily. "C-Calm down, miss, I know you're upset –"The girl cut Utonium off. "Upset!? You're darn right I'm upset! I don't know you all and you decide to kidnap me! For all I know, you could be molesters, gangbangers, thieves, murderers, things of such!" She accused. "I can assure you, we're just scientists." The girl groaned and gritted her teeth. "I want more than that! Who the heck are you!?" The professor laughed nervously while scratching his head. "I'm Professor Utonium; this here is my son, Ken, and his dog, Poochi. The three girls over here are your teammates. The green one's Buttercup, but her real name's Kaoru, this one's Blossom, though her name's really Momoko. Lastly, we have our adorable blue one, Bubbles, or Miyako. If you don't mind me asking, can you please introduce yourself?" Professor Utonium pestered. The brown PPGZ stared. She sighed, and looked at the roof, then out the window at the orange sky. "Um… well, I guess so, I guess… I'm Bambi, or Musical Bambi, the brown powerpuff girl, though my real name is G, which is supposed to be a play on words considering 'song' in Japanese is "Ge". I was… just exiting the airport that took me off of my flight, when I was suddenly hit by this bright light while listening to my music with my beats, I guess. Oh, and I have a speech tic, which is why I always say 'I guess' after my sentences, I guess." Bambi cringed at the sound of her speech tic. Utonium laughed. "Oh, no need to worry about that, I find it very cute!" He assured, and G couldn't help but smile some. "Um… okay, so if you all just wanted me here to introduce myself, then you really didn't need to tie me up; you could've just said so." G remarked. Ken scratched his head. "Actually, we were gonna blast you with this ray of ours and turn you back into your original self. But don't worry, you'll still be able to transform into Musical Bambi after this. And also, this won't hurt at all." Before G could protest, they blasted her with the X-ray. She blinked. "Oh, wow~ this is completely painless!" She chirped happily with a grin. Momoko and friends, already back to normal, were enjoying the gummies Momoko had. Once it was finished, the two scientists untied the girl, G, who had stretched, and sighed in content. "Okay, that felt refreshing. It's good to stretch!" She beamed. Sliding off the table, G looked down at her clothes in happiness. She was wearing jean shorts, and a brown spaghetti strap shirt, with white designer sandals. She then shifted her gaze to the girls as Momoko held out the bag to her. "Want some?" G stared, and looked down at the snacks. _How can I resist? _Giggling and smiling, she took a handful of gummies, being sure to get a lot to satisfy herself, but not a whole bunch to upset Momoko, and she began munching on the gushy sweets. "Mm~ yummy." She stated, still eating.

"So, you guys know any theaters? If you do, maybe we can catch a movie Saturday…? You know, to get to know each other, I guess…?" G suggested shyly. Miyako giggled, and took G's hands in hers saying, "Oh, yeah, I know one! I've never been to it though. It's called Tono Cinema, and its prices aren't that bad! I'm sure we'll all have so much fun if we go see a movie there, G!" Miyako explained. G blinked, and grinned at the three girls; her new teammates. "Of course! Let's go then!" The girls began laughing as they set up arrangements.

~.~.~.~.~…Somewhere in Mojo Jojo's Hideout….~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"HAHA, YEAH! BREAK IT, BREAK IT!"

The newest member quietly sat under the staircase where it was dark, dark enough whereas he wasn't able to be seen, and he watched his brothers destroy the hideout they were in. "Yeah! Mama's gonna love _this _surprise!" Brick cheered as he and Butch and Boomer, or as the new one likes to put it, his minions flung trash, balloons filled with their sick urine, and much more disgusting stuff at their creator's property. He stared intensely. _I can't take it… _They broke another robot. Wow. _I can't take it… _They began using markers to scribble all sorts of curse words and dirty filled language on the walls, inventions, floors, ceilings, and then began throwing paint at things and even each other as they rolled around on their part skates. The brown rowdyruff boy's feet shuffled and squirmed around from inside the shoes on his feet. He then pulled uncomfortably on the sleeves on his ugly getup, and then at the collar. After, he became so uncomfortable that he himself began moving from position to position, practically crying for the need of comfort. "This is sooo fun!" Boomer acknowledged before running into a wall. The new one watched him. _I can't take this… _Mojo just so happened to enter the room at the exact moment the boys started spraying the string spray, or sticky spray, whatever it was called. "AHHHHHHHHHH! AH! WHY YOU MEAN, SNOTTY LITTLE BOYS SPRAY MOJO WITH STRING!? WHY?" Mojo whined loudly as he stomped his feet like a child. The boys smirked at him. "Mama! You're back!" they commented in mock happiness. "We missed you!" Mojo looked at his once "evil" lair and screamed in fright. "Ahhh! What did you do to Mojo's lair!?" Butch smirked more like a devil. "We know it looks messy, but we were just trying to throw you a little surprise party." He lied. "Yeah! Because you work _so _hard!" Brick added. Boomer nodded. "Yup! Consider it a gift from us to you!" He pitched in. _Such lies… why do they even do that? Is it really that hard to behave? And not only that… _the new one tightened his grip on his pants as he continued to behold the ridiculous sight in front of him. Mojo was on his knees, crying about his lair being destroyed by bullies, and the boys laughed.

"Hey, don't worry mama! We know you can clean it all up!" Mojo was now full out sobbing. Face muscles of a brown skinned boy slowly formed into what would call a deep sulk. He continued looking at the scene. Out of the blue, Mojo stopped crying, and instead said, "Hold on a second, why are there only three of you? Mojo could have sworn you had a new member…" A look of deadpan was added to the sulk. _Great, now they're gonna probably sell me out, that, or I'll be searched for by Mojo, or I might just need to come out before they start trouble again… _Boomer, Brick, and Butch shrugged. "We don't know." They said in union. The brown rowdyruff exhaled in relief. Mojo stood, and glanced about the room. "Move, you stinky, stinky boys! Mojo is to go find that new member of yours, since he seemed to have slipped away before Mojo could even properly say hi." Mojo clarified as he searched the room. He came closer and closer to the brown one's hiding spot, and the young boy desperately tried to back into the corner. _Please don't find me… I can't take it… _"There he is!" Brick pointed right at where he was hiding with a grin. "Yeah, look, he's under the staircase mama!" Boomer told. "Looks like he was trying to hide from us." Butch claimed. The quiet, hidden rowdyruff quietly groaned in his head. _Well, dur, why else would I be practically trying to shove myself into the wall? I just can't take it… _Mojo examining the dark space under the stairs, and blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Mojo can see now. Thank you, you smelly disgusting little children; Mojo has now found your brother." The large monkey crouched down, and shivered at the sight of a sudden shiny spark which was the light reflecting off the child's eye. "Oh, um, h-hey little other disgusting boy, Mojo needs you to come out from there. It is not good to not get enough light." It was silence, and the boys for once stood quiet and waited to see what their brother would say. _I can't take it… I can't take it… I want to… I wanna… _the new one shivered at all the stares he was receiving, and gripped onto his pants tighter. "…" what was he supposed to say? He continued to look at them with small pupils, and his sulking slowly dissolved into a slightly frightened frown. "…Um…" The boys stiffened, along with Mojo. That was the first time they could hear his voice, though it was so barely they wondered if he actually said something. Ever since they first requested a new brother and received one, even then he refused to speak to them. In fact, all he did was look hesitant, and pointed to his throat, acting as though he couldn't speak. Though they had a strange feeling he was lying when he said that. "I thought he said he couldn't talk…" Boomer remembered. His brothers ignored his complete idiocy. "Oh…" Mojo chuckled to himself. "It seems Mojo has gotten one that is shy; how cute! No need to be afraid, little one, Mojo is here." The monkey somewhat comforted. The brown rowdyruff sweat-dropped. _I find it endearing that you're trying, but I'm still not that convinced, here… _He then voiced that thought. "I find it endearing that you're trying, but I'm not all that convinced here…" He murmured. Mojo blushed. "Aw~ finally Mojo has a child who respects him~! You are officially Mojo's favorite, dear son!" He claimed happily, and the shy boy sighed. "M… my –my name's… Outcast… but I go by O." everyone blinked on cue. "Outcast?" Mojo repeated. "What kind of name is that?" Brick mocked. "I said I go by O, so you'll call me O. Besides, what kind of name is Brick, I wonder? Hearing that name, it makes me think to myself if you're intelligence is the same; you're as dumb as a brick, perhaps?" Brick glared at him. "You're not funny at all, man." He said. O silently shrugged, despite it not being seen.

"Can you please come out, dear son, for Mojo to see you; ever since you were first born, you ran off with these stinky, stinky mean little boys before I could even get a good look at you." It was silent. _I can't take it… _the boy slowly stood, and quietly stepped out into the light, but only enough so that he was seeable, though still close to the dark. Mojo stared at his neck. "Oh my! This one has a tattoo! Did you go get this done with those evil little brats!?" Mojo spoke grouchily. He obviously didn't like those boys just as much as anyone else. O looked at the monkey calmly. "No. it's been here ever since I was created." O humbly answered. Mojo blinked, and scratched his head, staring at the printed Chinese characters on the boy's throat. "What does it mean, I wonder?" O unconsciously began rubbing his throat and tracing the characters. "They're Chinese characters… they spell Venus…" O stopped. He began pulling at his clothes again. Mojo and the boys watched this. _Why does he keep pulling at his clothes like that…? _Brick wondered to himself. _That's weird… I thought the clothes were pretty cool! _Boomer thought. _I think he's uncomfortable… he looks like it. He seems to be very irritated by it, too… _Butch noticed. "…Are the clothes annoying you, my sweet son, Mojo?" Mojo waited for an answer as O became more irritated. _I can't take this… _the simple pulling soon turned into angrily yanking, and the clothes began tearing and zippers popped and such. The boys' eyes widened. "I can't believe this…" Butch uttered. "I know… he's ripping off his clothes." Boomer said after. And finally, O did just that. "_I CAN'T STAND IT!" _ Eyes widened at the unbelievably loud, fuming voice. The clothes were torn right off the boy's body, and he stared angrily and hatefully at it.

"I _hate _those clothes… I can't even move!"

Mojo stared at his fuming son quietly. _I'm impressed… that yell was so loud, so scary; even Mojo's got goose bumps. In fact, it even made the ground shake a little! _Before any could react, O suddenly stormed out of the hideout, and onto the streets of a now raining and storming New Townsville. He blindly ran, ignoring stares he got from the people who to him were of higher class. He continued running, and finally when he started to become out of breath, O stopped in front of a small, wooden store. Looking at it, the style of the clothing seemed to be Indonesian, Chinese, Japanese, Asian, and European. He blinked, and sighed sadly as he pulled his knees up from where he was perched by the small steps and railings, and buried his head in his arms. Almost 30 minutes had past, and O was dozing off, slowly falling into the happy world of sleep…

"Ah!" O jumped up at the feel of a cold finger on his back.

Freezing and shivering badly, he turned, and blinked when he saw a young man. The man had white hair pulled in a small drill styled curl with messy bangs, and he had pale skin with sand colored eyes; the tanned kind. He wore socks and red slippers, and a matching red kimono with a purple obi. The two stared at each other. The man quickly examined O, and shut the door. O stared at it sadly. _People are so heartless now… _he sighed, and was about to set off, when out of the blue – "Come in; put on these slippers and this robe. You're going to catch a cold, young man." The man's voice sounded a bit odd, almost feminine, but O overlooked it. Hesitantly, he stepped an inch closer. "Um… s-sir, I don't want –"the man suddenly grabbed O roughly by the arm, and snatched him in the house. The door shut behind them once the white haired male closed it, and he looked down at O strictly. "Put on the slippers and robe, boy." He instructed sternly. Flinching at such sharp words, O reluctantly did as told. He slid his feet into the slipper, and slowly wrapped the robe around him, not bothering to tie the silk ribbon. He blushed slightly. _It's so soft… and it's so warm in here… _The man firmly grabbed O's shoulder, and forced him around the sections of clothes. "H-Hey, wait, I –"the man glared at him fiercely, and spat, "Shut. Up." O furrowed his brows, and sighed quietly, staying silent. They walked through a door, and walked down a hall and through another door. Suddenly, everything looked like a house. They were standing in what looked to be the living area, with two rich red couches, a fireplace, and a TV. A small glass end table was there, too, along with pictures on the walls. An archway stood to the right of the room, and they entered, walking through the kitchen, and entered another archway, which held an open space. It had a fireplace, red couches, and only three pictures in the whole room. To the left was a dark hall, and they walked that way. The man opened the last door on the left, and it showed a bathing room. The man forced O to look at him. "Remove your clothes, wash yourself with that bucket and sponge, rinse yourself off with the same water, and soak in the water that's already prepared. Capeesh?" He informed. O uncertainly nodded, and went in as the man closed the door. Sighing once more, the boy began doing as he was instructed.

The white haired man stood outside the door and sighed, waiting patiently. O sighed too, and ran a hand through his hair. Silence ensued.

"Boy; what were you named?"

O cringed slightly, and said, "Um… my name's Outcast… but I go by O." The white haired male nodded, and closed his eyes. "I am Paris Utokone (A/N: YUU-TUH-KON-AY). Are you lost, O?" Paris asked. O poured the water over himself and edged into the comfortingly hot water. "Um… yeah, kinda…" Paris quirked a brow. "Explain." He stated. O exhaled as he stretched in the steaming water. "Well… let's just say I couldn't take it." he replied. Paris nodded. "I see…" the man suddenly giggled. "You know, I'm not as strict as I seem!" He chirped through the door, now smiling happily. O stared at the door. "… In that case, you don't happen to be bi-polar, are you?" Paris laughed at that. "No, no, not bi-polar, son. You see, with all these bad guys running around and doing all sorts of evil doings worry me, and so I happen to put up this outer demeanor. A strict, forceful man is what I supposed would scare them off." O sweat dropped. "Yeah, if you let me, I probably would've run, too." Paris chuckled, and said, "Well, whenever you're done with your relaxing, I want you to change into these clothes I have for you outside the door. Then, you can sleep in the other master bedroom, which is right across from you. Kay, O?" He giddily directed. O nodded, but remembered Paris couldn't see through the door. "Uh, yeah." Paris smiled to himself as he turned to leave. "Goodnight then, O." O furrowed his brows slightly, and his lids lowered. "Yeah, night." It felt weird to him, suddenly being forced into a kind man's home, and treated like a friend. It was refreshing… but he'd definitely need to learn to get used to it. Sighing, he got up out of the water and peeked out the door. Grabbing the clothes he saw on the floor, folded neatly, he pulled them in and looked them over. The man, Paris, had given him a brown traditional kimono for men. It had a grassy green colored silk mini coat, and then a matching A-line long skirt looking cloth around his waist tied with another matching piece of cloth. Blinking, O slowly put on the outfit, and drained the water; heading into the room across from him to rest. _This might actually be very interesting…_

An hour passed. He couldn't sleep.

O sighed, and looked out the window; the curtains pushed back a bit; enough to see the clear night sky. Something a light yellow shot through the sky and O's eyes widened as what would be called a shooting star shot by. He blushed, rushing out of bed to look at it. "A… star…!?" O's hands clapped together, and he closed his eyes. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight… to… to live a better life." _I can't take it… I want –no; __**need **__something more…! I don't want to be just some weird experiment created by a strange monkey in his lab! I don't wanna be a part of dumb group called the __**rowdyruff boys **__who pick their nose and fling earwax and buggers at girls…! I don't wanna be that guy; I don't think I could take it…! So __**please…! **__God, Christ, Aphrodite, whoever –__**please **__make me something more than… than __**this; **__a runaway experiment. _

The child slowly went to bed. But he didn't realize any of the strange events that were to occur…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

G sat quietly in her room, listening to her favorite Japanese music (which was mainly Vocaloid and Dear you covers including the original since those are the only songs that seem to interest and entertain her… especially Vocaloid) as she practiced her Japanese. _I like to think my Japanese was pretty well, but I still feel somewhat like I could do better, I guess. All I got to do is continue working, and – _a beep had emitted from the girl's iPhone 5, and she looked over at it to see she had received a message from an unknown number.

"_This is Ken Utonium, the boy from earlier before. I know it's quite late –"_

G stopped reading it for a short second just to mumble, "Yeah, late, but I guess not all that late, I guess. It's only like, what…?" G glanced at the brown tree modeled alarm clock. It was a custom made Fin and Jake themed one, and she managed to switch it to Japanese timings with English subtitles. It read 7:13 PM. "…7:13? I don't really think it's that late, I guess." She continued reading the message.

"_But we need you and the girls to go on a special mission. Please contact them with either your phone or compactor, and then come to the Professor's lab. Quick, it's urgent!"_

G blinked as she switched her position from leaning her back against the head board at the top of the bed with her knees propped up to sitting in seiza, which is basically what they do in Japan; sit on their knees with their backs straightened, and hands on their knees. She blinked. And glanced around the room. Really, she technically lived with her older brother and sister. But they were rarely here… in fact, they literally only visit and actually _stay _in flesh and blood once or twice every year! Don't get it twisted, G knew her siblings loved her; they showed it to her and said it so very often it's practically glued inside the back of her mind! It's just… they have lives, they have the world to face, and that sadly means 'Adults Only' so… yeah, being a kid, G wasn't really much a part of it all. So in the end, she was pretty much free to go anywhere, do anything. G sighed, and sat criss cross applesauce. Pulling out her compactor, G opened it up. Though… it showed her reflection. She blinked. "HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL THEM THROUGH A MIRROR, I GUESS!? WHAT, DO I JUST SAY CALL BLOSSOM OR MOMOKO OR SOMETHING!?"

Ah, the things that happens to people who live all by their lonesome.

Suddenly, though, her reflection dissolved into Momoko's, and Momoko appeared. "Hm? Oh, G! Hi~! So, did you get a message, too?" Looking closely, G could see that Momoko was flying and was transformed into her PPGZ outfit. She blinked. "Hold on, is something wrong…? You're transformed…" Blossom grinned. "Well, Ken _did _say it was urgent, so why not? Gotta be prepared for anything you know~!" G nodded. "Imma be there in a few, or at least as fast as I can get there, I guess." Blossom nodded. "Kay! Red Puff; _out!_" the screen turned back into G's reflection, and she hopped off the bed. "Alright~…!" 

~~_Transformation~~ _(A/N: When you see this, I'm describing a person's transformation, you know, like in the anime when you can watch them transform ^.^)

_G held up her right hand, and a brown, yellow, and gold ring appeared. She flew forward a bit, and spun with a hand behind her back and one holding the glowing compacter with a straight face. _

"_Musical Bambi…!"_

_She banged the compacter onto her chest and then her forehead, and held it up as she tilted her head back. Her right foot curved in a semi-circle, and she turned, looking towards the screen with half lidded eyes and a small smile, and G's hips swayed to the right just as she snapped the compactor into the belt. A 'ping' sounded, and she swung one leg up and behind her, doing the same with the other in the same direction, and turned to the screen, the motion looking as though she was jumping for as her legs were bent and her arms flinging around her. The expression on her face was nonchalant, but burst out into a grin as her brown and black leotard appeared on her body and she twirled. When G stopped, her eyes were closed with a small toothy smile, and she used one hand to brush her shoulder, as if swiping off dirt and a tan light appeared, and she repeated this action with the other arm. The movement turned into posing. G crossed her arms and smirked, then had her eyes shut and her mouth in a wide gaping grin with her arms and legs outstretched, and finally bent over with another toothy smile and lowered eyelids. G jerked back, and stomped her feet three times and clapped, the glowing light turning into her green jacket with golden highlights, and G's hands cupped her face as she swerved her head to the side, her body following in suit. Drumming her fingers on her compactor, G's hand ran over her hair and her pony tail, caramel colored beads forming around her pony tail holder. Stomping her feet one last time as brown leaves swirled around, G's brown colored shoes appeared as well as the white parts once she tapped her heel against her ankle. G's arms swiftly flew into an X shape and back to the original outstretched position over the lower part of her leotard, and she pressed her legs together as a tan light glowed. Putting a hand on her neck and one on her hip, the young American turned back to the camera with somewhat a bashful smile and furrowed brows; the skirt finally appearing. She intertwined her hands and cracked her knuckles, her gloves appearing, and banged a fist against her chest, making the 'P' in Powerpuff show, and unlike Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup when they transform, instead of raising her hands as the stripe formed a heart and such, she instead began dancing and twirling in circles, stomping her feet _(A/N: If you know Black Butler, then G's doing the same exact dance Alois did in the dining hall with Claude when he was talking about flowers) _and clapping her hands, and did a last final spin as a white stripe flew onto her jacket from behind and looped into a heart shape. _

_G threw a kick, and swung her foot behind her leg and curtsied, and the final pose being G sliding the same foot in a 90 degree turn so that her backside was more visible, and she crouched, one arm draped over her knees and the over bent with her fist balled, with the exception of her… eh… middle finger sticking up, and a smirk on her face._

_~~Transformation End~~_

As Bambi flew out her window and made sure to close it on the way out, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. "I'm more than sure the girls wouldn't be so giddy-giddy about the final pose, I mean, it's cute –sexy, even –but it's still inappropriate…" Bambi continued flying off to the lab that was quickly getting close. "… I might have to use my pinky or index finger or something, I guess…" a few minutes passed, and finally Bambi arrived at the lab where a window was opened. Flying in, Bambi carefully flew over to where everyone was, lowering herself until her feet could touch the ground and walk on their own. "Whoaaaaaaa am I late? Please don't say I'm late, I tried to get here as fast as I could, you know. This place isn't just right across the street people…" Bambi frowned, and Professor Utonium looked at her and said, "Oh, no, you're fine, Bambi. Anyway, help yourself!" The scientist smiled, and G saw a whole buffet at snacks sprawled all over the table in front of a large TV, as well as her three teammates sitting in their own outfits eating and listening. Bambi licked her lips once her eyes set on the plenty of different colored twizzlers and cherry Pepsis, and she immediately sat down and began scarfing her face with twizzlers, every now and then stopping to take a sip. "Mmm… oh, so why exactly were we all called here, Professor? Especially around this time, I could be taking my shower right about now." Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her. "Bambi! You didn't take a shower! You know, you really should since you moved around a lot today…" Bambi paused her eyes mid-roll, and blinked, looking to Buttercup as said girl grinned. "Dude, you rock! Finally, someone who's not as girly as Bubbles and Blossom!" Bambi chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, well, when you grow up American, no matter where you go, what language you speak, how you look, dress, act, or _think_, even; you are _American_, and no one ever said you had to be from America itself in order to be so. Maybe you're a true American girl, Buttercup." She chirped to the green PPG. Buttercup laughed happily, and that's when Ken appeared. "Alright, now I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you all here…" Bambi huffed, and gave half a smile. "Summoned? Dude, you make it sound like we're from Pokémon or something!" Buttercup chuckled, and Blossom suddenly said, "OH I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Although Blossom was being serious, you could easily see Bambi was mocking her as they both yelled, "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" Buttercup and Bambi cackled and gave each other a fist bump. "Oh, but seriously though. Remember, Buttercup, you and I may be a bit more boyish than these two, but I want you to know that even I have my own frills hidden within me, ya know? All girls, even the tomboys, have a girly, frilly side somewhere in them. Just know that." Buttercup made a face. "Eh, yeah… right…" Ken sighed. "Hey~! Listen!" the girls looked at him. "Thank you. Now, the reason we brought you here is because of that new member of the RowdyRuff Boys, the guy in brown with the long hair and stuff." Before anyone could say anything, Bambi suddenly spoke up with a real, toothy smile; one most all American's tend to give. "You mean my counterpart, right? Mirror image, look alike, whatever –the dude who looks like me, I guess…!?" The girls blinked, and Blossom began to tease Bambi, lightly elbowing her. "_You _look like you're in _love _or something, you know…! Careful, those bad boys know how to get you goo –"

"I can't really say I love my counterpart, least not in that way, but he's cute 'n all! Point is, though, although what I did to him and his brothers back there could barely even be called a fight, I could still easily tell just by a bit of observing that for some reason he wasn't like the other three…! He was… different, so much that putting him alongside his so called brothers he, uh, he um…. He seemed almost like… a complete outcast, I guess…" everyone quietly listened to Bambi speak. "Well, yes, you seem to already know where this discussion is going, Bambi…" The professor commented. Bambi smiled wider, and nodded. "Well, if I noticed it, then I _know _everyone else did, too. It was obvious, and kinda made quite clear by him through his words and behavior that although he was made the exact same way the original RowdyRuffs were made, he had no intentions of being used to do something as stupid and reckless as trying to rule the world, especially alongside Mojo." Professor Utonium stood, and nodded just like his son did. "Exactly…!" The TV turned on and began to film everything that happened from when the original three Powerpuffs transformed and arrived at the scene to the real short battle with Bambi and the Rowdyruffs. It was on repeat.

"As you can see, looking at video closely, the original RowdyRuff Boys have dark chemical Z rays surrounding their bodies… but when you look at the other one…" Poochi then jumped up and yapped, "But the brown one has an aura that's gray!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup blinked. "I think I see where this is going now…!" Bubbles assured. "Yeah. So what you're saying to us is…" Blossom trailed off. "There's maybe a possibility –"Last but not least, Bambi cut in happily. "We can make him good! Then get him to trigger something in his brothers, too, I guess! You know, covered in _white _chemical Z, I guess!" Ken and Utonium smiled, and nodded. "Yep. And if we can get him to become covered in white Z rays, or hopefully just turn him into a regularly, normal, everyday kid, then we can try this out on his brothers as well, maybe even Mojo and some others if we're lucky!" Professor Utonium said. "Well that's it, then, but what's our plan?" Buttercup asked, looking at them. The TV then switched to animated events that were showing the plan. "That's easy…!" the girls began to watch the animation while the professor explained. "Since the newest brown Rowdy Ruff revealed to us that he was indeed created by evil, but not dominated by it, he may be a lot easier to communicate with. From past encounters with the Rowdy Ruffs, before that brown one came along, all the boys did was cause trouble and annoy people, especially you girls –eh, with the exception –"

"I know, I know, with the exception of me. Around that time, I was still living in America, Professor; I _know that_, silly, I guess."

"Hehe, yes, right, Bambi. Anyway, as I was saying, they annoyed all those around, including the Power Puffs. What I'm saying is that those three were hard to deal with then, and even now, they still are. _But, _just like a blessing from the Heavens, the brown Rowdy Ruff came. He's obviously a lot more calm than any others, so what you all are gonna do is find him and try to get his aura to change, as well as get information on his brothers and Mojo. That way, it'll be even more possible to bring them to justice." Bambi pumped her fist in the air, a pink twizzler in her mouth. "Oh, yeah! I KNOW we can do it, I guess!" Blossom blinked. "Yeah, but how?" Bambi looked at her. "From what research I did, I happened to hear that the boys were created by our 'girly' DNA, as well as having items that was used and personally belonged to you three. Because of this, although Mojo mixed in his disgusting body hairs, they have things that are white Z ray material; therefore I bet they can become as good as God, I guess! We just need to push em all towards this, I guess! As for how, like the _process_, then I feel there'll be plenty ways of doing so. But let's try it naturally. Let's trick them into doing good things, like making it a game as to who's better; boys or girls? I know that'll be interesting –for both of us! I mean, personally I felt there was no winner by gender, more like by persona, but in this situation knowing the Rowdy Ruffs, they'll _definitely _want to win. And with Buttercup on our side, there's a large chance we're not gonna lose. That don't work, I'll tell you then." Everyone beamed at the idea. "Hey~ that's not so bad…!" Buttercup encouraged. Bambi blushed and grinned. "And you didn't say, 'I guess'!" Bambi chuckled. "Coincidence, I guess." Blossom then shouted, "This'll be awesome! Alright girls, so starting tomorrow will be operation…" Bambi and Blossom both stood from their seats, Blossom posing like a superhero and Bambi with her hands on her hips.

"Girls or Boys Part One!"

The two high fived, and everyone sweat-dropped at them. With that said, the girls talked endlessly about all sorts of things, and lucky them, tomorrow was a Saturday; no SCHOOL~!

I wonder how everything will turn out…


End file.
